Saat Di Sekolah
by Rellionna
Summary: [TaitoLui] Sekolah dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya.
**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., etc.**

* * *

 **1\. Pensil**

Kalian tahu? Kalian harus menjaga pensil kalian baik-baik saat berada di sekolah, jangan sampai kalian meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa pertahanan. Kenapa? Karena di sekolah itu tempatnya para tuyul bersemayam. Contohnya saja, kalau kalian menggeletakan pensil kalian begitu saja di atas meja lalu menggelinding jatuh dan kalian tidak sadar, teman kalian yang menemukannya pasti tidak akan berteriak "WOY PUNYA SIAPA NIH?!" namun akan diam-diam mereka ambil dan mengklaim kalau pensil itu miliknya.

Sama seperti Taito, saat ini dia sedang kesal. Pensil mekanik birunya kini hilang entah kemana, padahal dia yakin tadi dia menaruhnya di atas meja. Apalagi itu adalah pensil satu-satunya yang Taito bawa hari ini.

"WOY SIAPA YANG BETAK PENSIL MEKANIK BIRU GUE?!" Taito berteriak kesal— suatu hal yang mustahil karena biasanya dia sangat pendiam.

"Eh? Ini punya Taito-kun ya? Maaf aku tidak tahu! Maaf!"

"Eh… nggak apa-apa kok."

Yah tapi kalau yang mengambilnya Lui, Taito jadi tidak bisa marah kan…

 **2\. Buku Tulis**

Yang paling membuat _deg-deg-an_ saat sekolah itu adalah saat dimana sesi periksa tugas bersama dan buku yang akan dibagikan oleh guru yang bersangkutan akan diacak. Itu membuat kita penasaran milik siapa yang akan kita periksa. Syukur-syukur kalau kita dapat buku yang tulisannya rapi dan bagus, atau buku milik juara kelas yang membuat kita bisa santai tanpa perlu sering-sering mencoret nomor yang ada, atau malah yang kita dapat justru buku milik gebetan. Asyik kan?

"Wah! Aku periksa punya Taito-kun! Asiiiik bisa santai periksanya‼!"

Di barisan paling depan Lui memekik senang, heboh sendiri karena mendapat buku milik Taito. Memang benar, Taito adalah seorang juara kelas, jadi siapa pun yang mendapatkan buku Taito bisa santai-santai saja.

Namun, tanpa diketahui yang lainnya, di bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela, Taito sedang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak berteriak saat itu juga. Karena buku yang ia dapatkan adalah buku milik Lui.

 _GILA, JODOH GUE‼!_

 **3\. Correction Pen**

Tahu correction pen alias tip-x? Benar, itu adalah salah satu benda yang paling sering diperebutkan oleh teman-teman sekelas. Karena biasanya yang punya tip-x hanya dua atau tiga orang saja, biasanya lho ya. Jadi kerap kali teman-teman kita akan berteriak mencari siapa yang memiliki tip-x lalu terjadilah aksi saling lempar untuk memberikan tip-x dengan mudah— intinya sih males jalan untuk mengambilnya kalau jauh dari tempat duduk.

"Taito, pinjem tip-x dong!" Mikuo merengek.

"Nggak."

"Pelit ih!" Mikuo menyerah, mencari pemilik tip-x yang lainnya.

"Biarin."

"Shiooooon pinjam tip-x‼!" kali ini Gakupo yang datang merengek padanya.

"Nggak."

"Pinjam dong, boleh ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" belum menyerah rupanya.

"Nggak." Taito juga tetap bersikukuh rupanya.

"Taito-kun‼! Pinjam tip-x‼! Boleh tidak? Boleh kan?"

"Boleh kok, Lui."

"HEH APAAN TUH LUI DIPINJEMIN KOK GUE NGGAK?!"

Maaf, anda kurang beruntung Gakupo. Cobalah lain kali.

 **4\. Buku Paket**

Apa yang paling diincar saat akan memakai buku paket pinjaman dari sekolah untuk belajar? Tepat, buku dengan cover mulus dan keadaan sehat. Siapa pun akan rebutan untuk mendapatkan buku yang paling bagus.

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Taito untuk mendapatkan buku yang mulus, karena dia hanya perlu melayangkan tatapan tajam dan buku itu pun akan menjadi miliknya.

"Yah… aku kehabisan… Kok kurang sih? Bukannya pas ada tiga puluh?" Lui memandang kecewa meja guru karena kehabisan buku paket IPS.

"Pas kok, nih satu lagi."

 _ANJRIT, PANTESAN DUA BUKU PALING MULUS KAGA ADA. UDAH DIBOOKING AMA TAITO DUA-DUANYA…‼!_ Batin seluruh teman sekelasnya saat melihat Taito memberikan buku yang dimaksud kepada Lui. Sedangkan Taito hanya tertawa nista dalam hatinya.

 **5\. Sepatu**

Apa tradisi yang paling sering dilakukan saat ada teman yang mengenakan sepatu baru? Yap, _kenalan_ sepatu alias menginjak sepatu baru teman kita. Kali ini Lui dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas, sepatu baru dia kenakan.

"Wah‼! Hibiki sepatunya baru‼! Kenalan dong‼!" teriak Gakupo saat melihat Lui masuk.

"Mana? Mana? Kenalan dong! Kenalaaaan!" diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Eh apa? Kenapa? Apanya yang kenalan?" sedangkan Lui hanya memandang bingung teman-temannya yang kian mendekat.

"KENALAN DONG."

Nyaris saja sepatu Lui menjadi korban injakan massal, namun kerumunan kurang kasih saying tersebut segera membubarkan diri tatkala ada seseorang membuka pintu kelas. Bukan, bukan guru yang masuk, hanya ada Taito yang berdiri di belakang Lui sambil melayangkan tatapan "Berani injak, kaki kalian yang patah."

 **6\. Kacamata**

"Taito-kun pakai kacamata?"

"Iya."

"Minus berapa?"

"tiga setengah."

"Tinggi ya, kalau nggak pakai nggak kelihatan ya?"

"Iya."

"Berarti nggak bisa lihat aku dong kalau jauh?"

Siapa pun, ada yang punya tips agar mata bisa menjadi normal kembali? Ada? Taito butuh bantuan saat ini juga.

 **7\. Laptop**

Saat pelajaran Teknologi Informasi Komunikasi (TIK) akan ada saat dimana murid-muridnya diperbolehkan membawa laptop masing-masing. Taito mengeluarkan laptopnya, berniat mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Bersembunyi di pojokan agar tidak ada yang ikutan _nebeng_ padanya.

"Eh? Taito _wallpaper_ laptopnya kok foto Lui? Lho, itu kan foto Lui saat sedang main basket waktu pelajaran olahraga, dapat darimana?"

Mampus, Taito lupa mengganti _wallpaper_ laptopnya tadi malam.

 **8\. Gitar**

Hari ini ada pelajaran Seni Budaya dan murid-murid SMP Matahari diperbolehkan membawa alat musik untuk mengambil nilai. Dan Taito dengan sangat terpakasa— karena sebenarnya ia tidak mau —membawa gitar kesayangannya.

"Shion Taito-kun, silahkan maju."

Taito maju, duduk di sebelah Luka— selaku guru Seni Budaya —lalu mulai memetik gitar. Pemuda ungu itu mulai bernyanyi, lagunya berjudul _Brand New Melody_. Lagu yang dibawakan merupakan lagu yang penuh semangat dan ceria, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Taito yang begitu pendiam dan tertutup. Ditambah lagi arti dari lirik lagu tersebut terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, tentu saja hal itu membuat yang lainnya merasa heran sekaligus takjub.

"Untuk siapa lagu itu, Shion-kun?" Tanya Luka begitu Taito selesai bernyanyi— penasaran siapa yang bisa membuat muridnya yang begitu pendiam ini menyanyikan lagu seperti itu.

"H.L."

"H.L?"

"LUI BU MAKSUDNYA‼!"

"Hah? Aku? Ada apa?"

Duh, bisa diem nggak sih Piko.

 **9\. Tempat Duduk**

Apa yang lebih membuat _deg-deg-an_ dan penasaran selain memeriksa tugas bersama secara acak? Itu adalah pertukaran tempat duduk yang secara rutin diadakan setiap dua minggu sekali di SMP Matahari.

"Yeay! Kita duduknya berdekatan Taito-kun!"

Halo, halo, rumah sakit? Apa ada obat yang bisa menghentikan debaran yang Taito rasakan saat ini? Ada?

 **10\. x dan y**

Pelajaran Matematika itu memang sulit, tak sedikit orang yang tidak menyukainya. Apalagi Lui, kapasitas otaknya tidak se-wah Taito yang bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan oleh guru.

"Pak, ada cara lain yang lebih mudah agar saya bisa paham tidak sih?" Tanya Lui tiba-tiba pada Kiyoteru yang sedang mengajar.

"Wah, ini sudah paling mudah, Hibiki-kun." Ujar Kiyoteru. "Kalau kau sulit mengingat rumusnya, kau bisa mengganti x dan y dengan sesuatu yang lebih mudah kau ingat. Misalnya x jadi apel dan y jadi jeruk. Atau x jadi pensil dan y jadi pulpen."

"Atau x jadi Taito dan y jadi Lui."

Duh, bisa diem nggak sih Piko dari kemarin.

* * *

 **A/N** Hah, apa kaliyan yang bilang "Nahkoda TaitoLui aja belum publish sama sekali" hah hah /sar/


End file.
